1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to duct systems for removing smoke and the like, and more particularly, to a duct system especially adapted to prevent fires from starting from or advancing past the duct system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Duct systems for the removal of smoke and the like in the form of chimneys and other types of vents are well known in the art of duct systems.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use duct systems to allow smoke and other gases to be removed from a source such as a fireplace of stove, the provision of a simple and cost effective device which can prevent the spread of a fire started inside the duct is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a fire preventing duct system which may be used by individuals in many different types of situations to remove smoke and the like from a source such as a cooking device or a fireplace or the like. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique fire preventing duct system of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.